Tokenization may be used in payment card, such as credit card, transactions, or other transactions. A token may be used and stored by a merchant, for example, instead of, or in place of, a credit card number for a particular transaction, or desired or attempted transaction. It may be impossible to obtain the credit card number from the token, due, for example, to the token being randomized in some way.
For example, a customer may attempt to make a purchase on a Web site of a merchant. The merchant may not wish to store, transmit, or store or transmit more than necessary, personally identifiable information (PII), such as, for example, payment card, including credit card, information or numbers, etc. For example, by eliminating or sufficiently limiting such activities, the merchant may be able to avoid laws, regulations, standards or other requirements or recommendations that may apply to entities that perform such activities or engage in such conduct. For example, the merchant may be able to avoid application of Payment Card Industry Data Security Standard (PCC DSS) requirements. Tokenization may help make this possible. Furthermore, by not storing the credit card information, hacking or theft of information from the merchant cannot include this sensitive information.